An unexpected birthday
by Reiha-wan
Summary: No puedo creer que esté haciendo ésto ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Es imposible que alguien como él se sienta atraído por mí! / One-shot / ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hidaka!


No puedo creer que esté haciendo ésto ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Es imposible que alguien como él se sienta atraído por mí! Seguramente fue una broma de Fuse, no se cansa de hacerme burla desde que le conté sobre Akiyama ¿cómo pude caer tan fácil?

—No tiene sentido—suspiré, resignado a irme de la pista antes de que alguien me viera.

— ¿Hidaka?

Sentí mi sangre helarse al reconocer la voz del capitán del equipo de atletismo, el chico que no podía sacarme de la cabeza desde el primer día de clases y, en gran parte, la razón por la que me había unido al equipo.

— ¡Akiyama! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí—le saludé, tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma.

—Benzai dijo que me estabas buscando.

Ese tipo era la principal razón por la que mi confianza de acercarme al Capitán era tan baja. Yuujirou Benzai estaba en su misma clase y, según sabía, pasaba prácticamente todo el día con Akiyama; por si fuera poco, él era el único que podía igualar la resistencia física y velocidad del Capitán. Era demasiado difícil hacerse notar con alguien así tan cerca.

Esperen… ¿Qué dijo? ¡Ni siquiera hablo con él!

— ¿Benzai?

Akiyama abrió la boca para decir algo, pero parecía confundido por mi reacción.

—Ah, lo siento. Tal vez te confundió con alguien más.

Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de despedirse y no pude hacer otra cosa que verlo alejarse. Respiré profundamente, tratando de mentalizarme antes de hacer la mayor estupidez posible en ese instante.

— ¡Akiyama! ¡Espera un momento!

Corrí hacia él al tiempo que repetía su nombre. Una parte de mí deseaba que no podía escucharme, mientras que la otra esperaba verlo volviéndose hacia mí. Para mi fortuna, el Capitán aminoró su paso y fui capaz de alcanzarlo.

—Benzai fue quien te dijo que vinieras ¿no es así? —me preguntó apenas me detuve a su lado.

Fue entonces que me percaté del fuerte sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, parecía bastante incómodo con la situación.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Fui yo quien vino por su propia cuenta!

Bien, era mentira. Fuse me había convencido de ir a buscarlo pero… Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa estúpida sensación de estar cometiendo un gran error.

—Aunque… en verdad lo hice porque esperaba encontrarte aquí, Akiyama. Quería decirte… que...

Sentí que se me acabó el aire cuando por fin me miró directamente, expectante a lo que deseaba decirle. Entonces noté que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, incluso parecía más intenso.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Akiyama?

Él siempre daba lo mejor de sí en los entrenamientos, y era sabido que sus notas eran de las mejores de su curso. Lo admiro por eso; aunque últimamente parece muy distraído por alguna razón y me preocupaba que enfermara al exigirse tanto, después de todo, todos tenemos un límite.

— ¿Qué... es lo que querías decirme?

Su voz nerviosa me hizo darme cuenta de que había llevado mi mano a su frente. Traté de disimular la vergüenza que sentía al ser tan inconsciente, pero sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mi rostro.

¡Tenía mi mejor oportunidad justo enfrente y estaba apunto de dejarla ir como si nada!

En un —leve— ataque de pánico, terminé sujetando a Akiyama por los hombros. Él me miró con sorpresa por lo repentino de mi acción. Me pareció leer mi nombre en sus labios, pues ningún sonido había salido de ellos. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón aumentara el ritmo de sus latidos de golpe ¡casi podía escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos!

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho—solté con toda la confianza que pude reunir en ese momento. Mis piernas parecían haberse convertido en gelatina al verlo sonreír tan radiantemente.

—También me gustas, Hidaka.

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco al escuchar sus palabras. No podía creerlo ¿acaso estoy dormido? ¡Díganme que no, por favor!

Una leve risa me volvió a la realidad. Akiyama no despegaba su mirada de mí.

— ¿Será acaso que te quedaste mudo?

Asentí varias veces, sin importarme verme como un completo idiota. No fue hasta entonces que me percaté de que seguía manteniendo el agarre en los hombros de Akiyama y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dejé libre. Ahora entendía lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

Estoy seguro que mi cara preguntaba por sí sola cómo sabía eso. Hoy no habíamos tenido entrenamiento, así que era imposible que se enterara por casualidad.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón

—Escuché a Fuse y Enomoto mencionarlo ayer. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el centro comercial, buscando un regalo que pudiera gustarte... Perdona que no esté envuelto, no estaba seguro de si tendría el valor de dártelo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamé con emoción, tomando la pequeña caja y abriéndola en el acto. Dentro encontré un llavero del escudo de la _Alianza Rebelde_ ¡definitivamente Akiyama era el mejor!

— ¿Cómo supiste…? —Tomé el llavero entre mis dedos y lo miré desde todos los ángulos, asegurándome de que no le quedara duda a Akiyama sobre cuánto me había gustado.

No podía sentirme más feliz.

—Tienes un llavero con un _X-Wing_ colgando de tu mochila—rió, buscando algo más en su otro bolsillo—, y no me pareces alguien que llevaría algo del _Imperio_. —Me mostró sus llaves y, junto a ellas, se encontraba un llavero de _La Estrella de la Muerte._

Tomé su mano entre las mías y me acerqué a su rostro, encorvándome un poco para poder alcanzar sus labios ¿era tanta nuestra diferencia de estatura?

Por su parte, Akiyama reaccionó más pronto de lo que esperaba; sentí su mano libre apoyarse en mi pecho y una ligera presión de sus labios contra los míos. Juro que valió la pena cada segundo de regaño por haberme reído del hecho que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacer eso.

No pude recibir mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el saber que esa expresión, con vergüenza, un poco de enojo y alegría contenida mezcladas, era debida a mí.

* * *

Ya sé que su cumpleaños fue ayer, pero soy una mala persona y no pude terminar esta historia a tiempo ; ;

Por cierto, hoy es el estreno de la peli de Star Wars y culpo a ello del desenlace de esta ñoña historia de amor 8D

Con todo mi amor para mi OTP abandonada x'D ¡LES ESCRIBIRÉ ALGO BONITO PARA LA RAREPAIR WEEK, I PROMISE!


End file.
